draltafandomcom-20200215-history
Panthera Tigris Altaica
Name: Dr. Panthera Tigris Altaica, Alta Species: Amour Tiger Sex: Male Dr.Altaica is Alta's character in Melon's Cave. He has blue eyes. Usually he is naked or wearing his white lab coat to keep the sun off. He wears white dress shirts and black button fly jeans when the situation calls for them. He has a 3 piece suit made from black denim for formal occasions. = Good Altaica = Alta is a doctor. He prefurs to use his Magical healing powers while mating the patient, which amplify his powers. He is the king of a pride of lionesses. Wears only his lab coat, usually open. He has Two penis located side by side to each other, he can control wither one or both penises get erect. Orgasms when touching a shapechanging fur. Can't eat furs he has mated. Likes to mate on all-fours, his arms wrapped around the female and massaging her breasts with his paw as he thrusts his penises into her passionately and nuzzle-kisses her back. Sometimes loses control in climax and unsheathes his finger-claws into breast and bites neck, Doesn't like hurting his mates. He wants a mate that his doesn't have to hold himself back, that his barbed penis and claws and biting won't hurt so he can let himself go and enjoy the mating. Will trick/drug furs into being willingly mate him, but won't force them. Will get them to let him mount them then use his incubual powers to pleasure them so much they can't complain about him mating them, over loading their mind with pleasure so they can't think about refusing. = Dark Altaica = Will rape furs, but wipes their memory or brainwashes them to consent afterwards, not a sexual sadist but will hurt them by mounting way to small furs to pleasure himself, not caring how they feel. Still can't kill mates but will torture them, likes to scare and break their will (mental sadist?) but does not like breaking their hearts. Also enjoys, raping furs gently, not pain or drugs, just forcing them to have normal sex tell they loose themselves in the pleasure. = Forms = Anthro Tiger You see a handsome nude tiger, 6'6" tall with a 30" long tail. His fur in white on his chest and continues down the inside of his legs to the bottom of his feet; it also goes down the bottom of his arms to the palms of his hands. The black stripes of his fur goes from his face down his back down his legs and tail. There's a few black strips around his neck and some on his white furred belly. The very bottom of his tail has a white stripe that goes under its black ones. Alta has two penises hiding in his sheath, a tiger penis with a smooth human like tip and barbed shaft, at it thickest one third of the way from the base then tapering to it narrowest where it meets his glens. His tiger phallus is, 4.6 inches. For the less daring he has a fully human phallus 5 and half inch long. usually he only lets one of his penises become erect and unsheathed at a time, but the other one can be coached out too. Fair tale(semi quad) A male tiger 10'10"(3.3 meters) long, 3'7"(1.1 meters) high at shoulders, when walking about on all fours and 17'3"(5.28 meters) when standing up on 2 legs. Fairy Tale Tiger Description Alta is usually on all fours, measuring 3.3 meters long and 1.1m high at shoulders. If he stands on two legs he is 5.28m tall. His fur is standard coloration for his species, white fur on his chest and continues down the inside of his legs to the bottom of his rear paws; it also goes down the bottom of his arms to the palms of his hands. The black stripes of his fur goes from his face down his back down his legs and tail. There's a few black strips around his neck and some on his white furred belly. His tail fur is mostly white under his black stripes, only a slight tawny tint running along the top. Alta has two penises hiding in his sheath, a tiger penis with a smooth human like tip and barbed shaft, at it thickest one third of the way from the base then tapering to it narrowest where it meets his glens. His tiger phallus is 8 inches long. For the less daring he has a fully human phallus 5 and half inch long. Tiger Incubus He has 16 octopuses like tentacles a meter and a half long and pencil thin. They can spread out wing like from between his shoulders or appear emerging from his sheath or the base of his tail cock. They constantly move, search for the next victim. On his back are two large Tiger Owl-like wings. Spread out they reach 20 feet from tip to tip. Stage 1 Both his penises grown to 9 inches. His wings or tentacles appear on his back. At the end of his 5.5 feet(1 2/3) long tail is a 15 inch long penis, tipped with a smooth pointy glens. The shaft covered with feline spicules. Description You see a tiger incubus. He's 6 feet 6 inches(2 meters) tall. At the end of his 5.5 feet(1 2/3) long tail is a penis, with articulated blackberry like thorns pointing back at him and the head has been shaped into a sharp point, leaking venomous seed to turn the wound into a sex. The thorns are typical kept tilted down, with the tips hidden the the valleys between the previous row. His tail fur is mostly white under his black stripes, only a slight tawny tint running along the top. On his back are two large Tiger Owl-like wings. Spread out they reach 20 feet from tip to tip. Between his legs are his two 9 inch long penises, each tipped with plumb human glens. The shafts have a bumpy texture, each nub tipped with a shift hair-like projection. His demonic seed, is hot with life force, emitting a healing power to repair the damage done by his rough mating. His fur is white on his chest and continues down the inside of his legs to the bottom of his feet; it also goes down the bottom of his arms to the palms of his hands. The black stripes of his fur goes from his face down his back down his legs and tail. There's a few black strips around his neck and some on his white furred belly. Around his neck is a think black leather collar Stage 2 Both his penises grow up to 12 inches. On his head are two small demonic horns. At the end of his 5.5 feet(1 2/3) long tail is a penis, with articulated blackberry like thorns pointing back at him and the head has been shaped into a sharp point, leaking venomous seed to turn the wound into a sex. The thorns are typical kept tilted down, with the tips hidden the the valleys between the previous row. Can form both his wings and his tentacles at the same time Stage 3 Both his penises grow up to 15 inches. On his head are two medium sized demonic horns and in his mouth are two large fangs. His eyes glow blue. On his back are two large Tiger Owl-like wings. Spread out they reach 20 feet from tip to tip. Between his legs are his two spiny 15-inch long penises. Description You see a tiger incubus. He's 6 feet 6 inches(2 meters) tall. At the end of his 5.5 feet(1 2/3) long tail is a penis, with articulated blackberry like thorns pointing back at him and the head has been shaped into a sharp point, leaking venomous seed to turn the wound into a sex. The thorns are typical kept tilted down, with the tips hidden the the valleys between the previous row. His tail fur is mostly white under his black stripes, only a slight tawny tint running along the top. On his back are two large Tiger Owl-like wings. Spread out they reach 20 feet from tip to tip. Between his legs are his two 15 inch long penises, each tipped with plumb human glens. The shafts have a bumpy texture, each nub tipped with a shift hair-like projection. His demonic seed, is hot with life force, emitting a healing power to repair the damage done by his rough mating. His fur is white on his chest and continues down the inside of his legs to the bottom of his feet; it also goes down the bottom of his arms to the palms of his hands. The black stripes of his fur goes from his face down his back down his legs and tail. There's a few black strips around his neck and some on his white furred belly. Around his neck is a think black leather collar Devil(Combat form) You see the form that has become like that of a nightmare. a Devil, the semblance of tigerish contours lost into the powerful mix, yet retaining the patterns of the feline. He is 3 meters tall. At the end of his 2 and a half-meter long tail is a spade, nearly dragonic in form. On his head are two medium sized demonic horns and in his mouth are two large fangs, dripping demonic venom. His eyes glow red. On his back are two large Tiger Owl-like wings. Spread out they reach almost 28 feet(8.5 meters) from tip to tip. Between his legs is his bumpy 15-inch long penis. Blood and other fluids from his last victim drip from his penis as they standing up, unsheathed and read for action with his dark demonic tiger seed leaking out from the tip. His forepaws are deformed with muscles and his feet have been blinded with a birds feet, have their shape but a felines texture. Around his neck is a think black leather collar Category:Characters